


Feather Scars

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [26]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Cursed!Luz AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, In the physical sense, Lumity Month 2020, Multi, Other, Sad, Scolding, Skipping Medication, Suffering, fresh wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz has been skipping her potions, so Amity is stuck helping her clean up after another transformation.Takes place in the same AU as the fic for Sept 28th, “I Hope So”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Feather Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s pretty angsty, but I’ve been in an angst mood all day!

Oct 9th: Scars

“Luz, you need to stop skipping on your potions.”

“I know...”

“I know Eda needs them, but you do too.” 

“I know...” 

“I don’t want to you to keep getting hurt like this.” 

“I know...” 

Amity huffed, clenching the blood soaked cloth in her fist as she glared into Luz’s eyes. 

“If you knew, then you’d stop!” She snapped.

Luz jumped, cooling Amity down immediately. 

“...I’m sorry my love, I’m just really worried about you. This curse is really taking a toll on your body.” 

Luz looked at her knees, pressing them together atop the toilet seat. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want Eda to suffer more than she already has,” she mumbled, the salt from her tears stinging the cuts on her face.

“I know, and that’s very noble of you, but what would she think if she found out you were skipping out on potions so that she’d have enough to heal herself?” Amity asked, wiping away at the tears softly with another cloth. 

“She’d be mad at me...” 

“Exactly.” 

Luz began to hiccup, tears falling down faster and faster until she was trembling with silent sobs. Amity was quick to pull her in, mindful of the cuts littering her body, and held her in her arms.

Luz’s fist clenched the fabric of Amity’s t-shirt tightly, the blood from her hands soaking into the fabric in the back, while blood and snot and tears soaked into the front. Amity held onto to her irregardless of the disgusting sensation, shushing the cries that were buried into her shirt. 

“I-it hurts Amity! It hurts and I don’t now what to do to make it sto-o-op!” Luz cried, her cuts burning with the effort it took to hold onto the witchling in front of her, “I’m sorry I didn’t take my potions! I’m sorry!” 

Eda couldn’t bare to witness anymore. She couldn’t handle seeing her child in so much pain. It was tearing her up inside and out, listening to the cries resonate throughout the otherwise silent house. 

Eda moved to sit down in the living room, running her hands through her hair. She wanted to take Luz’s pain away. She wanted to wake up one morning and find Luz completely healed from the curse, happily flipping pancakes with no bandages on her tan skin. She wanted to hug the kid as hard as she possibly could without risking the reopening of her scars. 

Scars that Eda was responsible for. 

**Author's Note:**

> H a h a h a yeah, Eda is responsible for Luz’s curse, but only on a technicality. In my interpretation of this universe, instead of kicking off Lilith’s redemption with her healing Eda, Luz does it, learning the spell from Lilith’s backstory, and making the rash decision to perform it on Eda before anyone could stop her. I could write more fics in this universe, as it’s a very interesting concept to explore. Though, that depends on how fast I can get my other ideas out, as I have 2 other multi-chapter TOH fics to write first.


End file.
